


The New Handler

by Lateo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Darcy is Buckys Handler, Gen, Learning to become a person, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lateo/pseuds/Lateo
Summary: Perhaps this Darcy is the primary handler.





	The New Handler

 

Notes: I read the story [I once started out to walk around the world but ended up in Brooklyn ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026827/chapters/4397025) by suzukiblu and loved it. I then tried prompting others to write me some - Darcy is Bucky’s Handler - stories. But no one did. In pure desperation I wrote this. English is not my first language and I don’t own anything. 

 

1.

Handler Steve has taken them to the kitchen, and the Asset follows. He always follows. It is a relief to be given a clear order, and the Handler said, “Let’s get some food.” Handler Steve is frustrating. So full of mind games. What does it mean, when he says, that the Asset is not an asset, but a man named Bucky and his friend and a person? It must be some cruel test. The Asset is an asset, and since Handler Steve seldom gives it orders, it doesn’t even get to be a good asset. The Asset is permitted to take nourishments from the fridge, “Just get whatever you want Buck,” Handler Steve ordered the first day, and luckily, he forgot to specify when and where. This is good, or the Asset would thirst and starve.

In the kitchen is the man named Stark. “Cap. Killbot.” He greets them.

Handler Steve is about to say something, when a tiny brunette bursts into the room, making the Asset flinch. “Fucking hell Tony! I told you to go to bed!”

“But Darcy…”

“Jarvis, how long have Tony been awake?” She says to the man in the walls.

“Sir has been working for 51 hours, 34 minutes and 5 seconds.”

“Go. To. Bed. Oh, and take a bath first little Nasty. My God!” she turns around, pass the Asset and stops only to say “You too. You reek!” and then she is gone.

The Asset can only stare. She has addressed a problem, it has had for a while now. It is due to Handler Steve’s reluctance to care for the Assets basics needs. Previous handlers have always made sure, the Asset was clean. But the Asset has not been ordered to bathe or change its clothes in the 6 days, it has been under the new handler’s care. It knows it smells and dry sweat leaves its skin itchy. It is a subtle punishment and one, other handlers have not used before.

Handler Steve looks at the door. Then at Stark. Then at the Asset. “So that was Darcy.” Handler Steve says.

Stark talks to the man in the walls “Jarvis…”

“I must inform you Sir, that if you do not bathe and sleep, Miss Lewis has threatened to put you into, and I quote ‘Cupcake quarantine’.” Stark shudders, sighs and go to do what he is told. It is the first time the Asset has seem him do, what he is told.

The Asset can only stare, and Handler Steve explains, that the woman Darcy “Handles the scientists.” The Asset asks, if she makes sure, they are fully operational, and that makes Handler Steve smile and say, “I guess you could say that Buck.” After they eat and back in its room, the Asset takes a bath. It is a relief to have been given a clear order.

The Asset is supposed to do, what it is told, not think. But that night it thinks. Handler Steve does not give it any missions, except to “Get better.” The Asset has tried informing the handler, that it is at a fully functional level. It even daringly said “Ready to comply,” without being asked to. Handler Steve did not answer or punish it for its insolence. He looked…sad.

Is it…is it possible, that the man Steve is not…a handler? The defiance by having that thought is so high, that the Asset knew severe punishment would be given, where anyone to find out. It thinks. Handler Pierce was its primary handler. But he could not be there all the time. So, there were assistants to make sure the Asset was fed and kept clean. They spoke for Handler Pierce, though he unquestionably was to be obeyed above all others. Perhaps this Darcy is the primary handler.

 

2.

The Asset can hear them talk, as he approaches the lab: “Yeah sure. Last time I took a couple of days of, you guys almost started the zombie apocalypse.” The Handler says.

“Ophiocordyceps unilateralis only works in ants!” A woman answers “Besides that was Bruce and Tony, not me!”

“Yeah and then you guys do something, and then something happen, and next thing we know, we are fighting for the last soda in the Thunder Dome”

“See, that is why you need to be here to handle things.” Stark says.

“Shut up Tony!” the woman says, “Look Darcy…Tony go away!” Stark goes to the other end of the lab. This is the second time; the Asset has seen him obey.

“Darcy…All I am saying is, that ever since you broke up with Ian, you have seemed really stressed. You haven’t had time of in 2 months.”

“Jane! I am so over him, and as much as I want to be all dramatic and say, I wants his balls on a platter…”

“I will bring them to you, if you order me too.” The Asset says. Both women turn and just stare at him.

“That’s…sweet and creepy all at once.” The Handler says, “and you’ll do that because...?”

“I am your Asset.”

“What?” the women named Jane says, “Darcy?”

“I have no idea. Jarvis? What is going on here?”

“This is the Captains friend Mr. Barnes. I have taken the liberty of informing Captain Rogers of this development. He is on his way.”

They retreat whispering to each other. He hears snippets of “Winter Soldier” and “Dangerous” and inexplicably “Poor guy” until Steve arrives.

Steve apologizes, explaining something about “PTSD” and takes the Assets arm. The Asset refuses to move.

“Bucky?” Steve asks.

“You are not my handler. The Handler has not ordered me to leave.” The Asset feels exhilaration at being rightfully defiant to Steve.

“Your handler?”

“Yes. You are not the Assets handler.”

“What? Bucky, you are a person. You don’t have to live like that anymore.” And again, he does his boring speech about lack of blame, and how the Asset should make its own decisions. It is very tiresome to listen to yet again. Decisions hurts. Steve talks, and then he yells, and then he pleads, but the Asset doesn´t move.

“Ok, stop!” The Handler yells. “Okaaay. Now, why on earth do you think, I am your handler?”

“The Asset realized it, when you ordered it to clean itself last night.”

“What I didn’t even…wait, you mean, when I snapped at you in the Kitchen? Like, I had been up for way to long, because Tony refuse to go to bed and I…” The Handler then explains the inferior qualities of her other assets.

“I will be a much superior Asset. Ready to comply.”

For a while they just stare. Then there is much more talking and calls to the man named Sam. Still the Asset refuses to move, until Handler Darcy tells it to go sit down in the corner. It immediately obeys, of course. The Asset can stay. By doing its duty and reporting to its rightful handler, it is apparently “At least making a decision for himself” and “This takes time Steve” and “Darcy will not hurt him.” The man named Sam says.

Decisions hurts. So, it is a relief, that the Handler immediately gives it some basic orders to live by. The Asset is trusted to keep itself feed, hydrated, rested and clean without being told too. The Asset is NOT to bring the Handler, the man Ian’s balls on a platter. In fact, the Asset is not to use any violence, unless it finds itself in a situation, it cannot escape “By running away” and then only, if it is in danger of being hurt “But try not to kill anyone.” The Asset will comply.

 

3.

The Assets new missions are very different than its previous ones. The other woman Jane is not an asset. She is a doctor, which greatly scares the Asset, until it is explained, that she is not “That kind of doctor” and she will not be responsible for punishments or experimenting on the Asset. The Asset still lives with Steve, but now that it knows, he is not a handler, it is easier to relax a little around him. Steve often asks, what the Asset has been doing and the Handler has assured the Asset, that its missions for her is not secret. So, the Asset can proudly tell Steve, what a good Asset, it is being. Every morning it reports to the Handler in the labs. Its work there, it is assured, is irreplaceable. The Asset is often needed to reach things on high shelves. It also lifts heavy things and once, when Jane was being defiant. The Handler had the Asset pick her up and carry her to bed, while she weakly protested being forced to rest. The Asset was a little surprised, that Jane was not punished. But the Handler sternly reminded it, that she is the one, who decides, when punishment is due.

Steve is very impressed.

When punishment do finally come, it is…different. The Asset does not mean to be disobedient, but it is. A Board Member of something called Stark Industries come to the lab. He asks Jane questions, and the Asset can tell, she is tense. The Handler tells the man to leave, and he claims, the Handler has no right to tell him what to do. This he says! To the Handler! When the Handler starts yelling, and the man yells back, even daring to touch the Handlers arm, the Asset simply react. It is easy to grab his arm and twist in such a way, that the bone shatter. Then there is gasps from the woman and much screaming from the man. Then Stark comes running, Steve is summoned, and there is much discussing, while the Asset is told to wait in its room.

The Asset waits for a long time. First it sits on its bed, but the knowledge of how rebellious it has been makes it tremble, and so it paces the room. Before it has not wanted to be disobedient in fear of punishments. Now it hurts, because it WANTS the Handler to be pleased with it. She is the best handler, it has ever had! Maybe it is, because the Handler is a woman. The Asset has not had a female handler before. But there has been female assistants and doctors in the past. They were not any nicer than the men. No. It is because, the Handler is special. What a disappointment the Asset has been. It will be given the chair, though it does not know, where it is kept in this building. There will be physical reminders to behave, but it almost welcome those. It is better than this horrible new feeling of quilt.

Jane comes first, she simply gets the Asset to sit and holds its hand. She says, she also wanted to break the man’s arm. She says, the man has a drinking problem and had no right to be there, but because he was on the Board security let him in. She says, Stark will have him removed from the Board, so they never have to see him again. Her hand is so soft and small, and for some reason the Asset cries. This despite the fact, that no damage has been done to its eyes. Jane says “Oh, Sweetie” and hug the Asset. The Asset don’t normally like to be touched, but this is nice.

When Handler Darcy arrives and sees them, her eyes water up too, and it is decided, that something called “Platonic cuddling” is necessary. So, the all lay on the bed, the Asset in the middle, while the women stroke its hair and assures it, that despite its wrongdoings, it is a very good asset. Quite a while passes, and Steve comes into the room. When he sees them, he just stands there, until the Handler orders him to join the pile. He hesitates, but then sit at the end of the bed, padding their shins and smiling. It is very very nice.

The Asset, however, do feel the need to remind them of the punishment, that is due. The Handler is not sure punishment should be given, but punishment MUST be given. Those are the rules. The Asset suggests punishments, it has previously been given. The Handler looks a little green in the face and says, “FUCK NO!” The Asset repeat emphatically, that punishment is merited. The Handler thinks about it, and then says, that the Asset is not to have any baked goods for three days. It is also not allowed to take candy from the “Super Secret Candy Stash, That Tony Must Never Know About.” This seems like a very mild punishment. But the Asset says nothing and follow the rules diligently for the next three days.

 

4.

The Asset begins to have more missions. They are difficult, because they require, that the Asset makes its own decisions. For instance, the Asset is required to eat three different flavors of ice-cream with Steve and tell the Handler, which tastes the best. It is not allowed to do any other research than tasting the ice cream. It cannot rely on Steve or anyone else’s opinion. It is very difficult to form an opinion, because it is not used to having one. But it is told to look at it as training, for Handler Darcy says, it is to become a person. What a novel thought, but of course it obeys. It likes the chocolate flavor the best.

Sam moves to New York, and the Asset talks to him every day. They talk about, what the Asset has been doing, and it finds, he is an ally, though he prefers strawberry ice cream. The Asset starts remembering things. One morning they play a song, and it remembers…the smell of beer and cigarette smoke, a room with people dancing…Steve was also there. He was smaller. The Asset remembers thinking, it hoped, he would have fun and dance with a girl. Steve says, they often went dancing, when the Asset was a man named Bucky.

Handler Darcy thinks, the Asset is doing well, so she takes a week of to go visit her family. It hadn´t occurred to the Asset, she had one. It is decided, that Jane is to be the assistant handler, while she is away. Steve is to remain only the Assets friend, and Sam is its therapist, and everyone else is to irresponsible according to Handler Darcy. “I don´t want to return, to find Tony has ordered you to dye your eyebrows pink.” The Asset doesn´t want that either.

It is strange to be alone with Jane. She is occupied with her science, so the Asset spends a lot of time waiting around. Jane says, it can take a nap on the couch, they keep for the same reason and the Asset rests, only staying semi-conscious. It is then, that it happens! A huge blonde man burst into the lab, opens his mouth, and before he can say anything, the Asset attacks. The man is a fierce fighter, dodging and fighting back. The Asset pulls one of the hidden knives, it can´t bear to part from (Luckily it never occurred to the Handler to forbid them) and the man lifts his hammer?! Then Jane orders the Asset to stop. He does. The blond man hits him on the head and all turn black.

It is always wise to gauge the surroundings before admitting to being conscious. So, when the Asset wakes up, it keeps its breathing steady and its eyes closed.

“The doctors think, he´ll wake up soon.” Steve says.

“Thank God for super serum.” Stark says.

“I am sorry, I hurt your slave, my beloved.” The man says.

“Thor! Again, Bucky is not my slave!” Jane screeches.

“But he is under your control and must obey your every order.” Thor says. And oh. The Asset has heard about Thor, he is Janes boyfriend and a “Stud muffin.” Whatever that is.

The Asset opens its eyes and says, “Ready to comply.” Everyone is happy, and Jane cries a little and says, “Darcy leaves me in charge and I can´t even make it through one day, without you getting hurt.”

“I am sorry, I hurt you, friend Bucky.” Thor says.

“I thought you were a Board Member.” The Asset replies and for some reason, that makes Stark laugh.

The Asset is left to rest some more and later Thor brings it baked goods. Thor is nice.

Jane does not spend much time in the lab, now Thor is here. Stark says, they are busy having sex. As the Asset are beginning to learn about social niceties, when it sees Jane again, it asks, if she had good sex. That makes Jane blush. Apparently, you are not supposed to talk about it. But what is this sex exactly? He remembers people talking about it, when he belonged to Hydra. He doesn´t want to embarrass Jane anymore by asking, so he asks Stark. He says, “Darcy would have my head on a stake… “,” I have not been ordered to bring it to her” the Asset says and Stark gulps and continue “…if I were to talk to you about it. Why don´t you ask Steve?” But Steve is on a mission. So, It asks Bruce.

Bruce is nice. He laughs self-consciously, saying something about, that it has been a while, since he had any himself. But he explains and gives the Asset literature to read. There are many instructional videos on the net, but Bruce does not recommend watching those “yet.”

When Handler Darcy returns the next day, the Asset tells her all about it. “I go away for ONE week, Jane!” she says, but both women laugh, so the Asset suspects, it is alright.

 

5.

There are two new people in the tower. They are called Clint and Natascha. They are dangerous, the Asset can tell, but will not hurt people in the tower, Handler Darcy says. Yet, only one day after their arrival the “Super Secret Candy Stash, That Tony Must Never Know About.” Is GONE. STOLEN BY VILE VILLANS! The primary suspect Tony has a valid alibi. He is in Malibu. Security footage is unavailable as ten minutes of the tape is missing. Jarvis says, he was asked to remove it and am not allowed to say by who. It has something to do with privacy settings.

They all agree, that it is clear, that the culprit is either Clint or Natasha, but most likely Clint. Handler Darcy and Jane shares, how he has been known to take things not his. For instance, before the Asset came to the tower, Darcy had Chinese leftovers in the fridge, and though they were clearly marked with her name, he eat them anyway. He also once took Janes gummi bears, and he has worked for an organization, that steals iPods. The Asset is to do surveillance “But no violence Sweetie.” The Asset says, it knows and is praised.

It starts following him. He is often in the company of Natasha, that does not seem to like it, when the Asset startle her. Clint says, it is because, she isn´t use to people, who can sneak up on her. Natasha just glares. The Asset tries to set a trap. But this is hard, when one can not use violence. The Asset tempts him with a bag of Gummi bears, establishes eye contact with Clint and uses reversed psychology, “Do not take these. These are for the lab. You must not take them.” Clint looks a little puzzled, though he must know, he is a thief and says “Ok, man.” The bag is left untouched. Clint is cunning.

Clint spends much time shooting in the range. He is very good and one day, the Asset is watching him, he invites It to join him. It is very fun to shot with Clint and later, when they are tired and sore. They watch a movie called Terminator. The hero fails in killing its target and have a metal arm. They then talk of missions gone wrong. Clint once landed in a cactus, and the Asset once waited so long for a target, that its feet were frozen by the time, It was suppose to move. Clint wince at that.

The Asset now have a dilemma. It is supposed to expose Clint for the thief, he is. But…it finds, it likes him. He mentions this dilemma to Steve, who says, it sounds like, they are becoming friends. This is good and right. However, if It exposes him, Clint will be chastised by Handler Darcy and Jane. The “Super Secret Candy Stash, That Tony Must Never Know About.” Is after all not to be violated. Steve suggest, he just asks Clint about it.

The Asset finds Clint in the living room with Natasha. “Clint”, It says “Why are you a thief?”

Clint spits out some of his soda and says “What?”

“There has been a theft in the lab. The surveillance has been deleted. You are the main suspect.”

Clint looks hurt and a little angry “What! Brainwashed Clint can´t be trusted. Is that it?”

“You are free of Loki, but my Handler says, you belonged to an organization, that stole iPods. Jane confirms this. “

“Why would I steal Janes research?” Clint says.

Now the Asset is puzzled. “The Super Secret Candy Stash, That Tony Must Never Know About has been stolen.”

“Wait…what…someone stole candy!” and Clint laughs and laughs “I thought, you were saying, I was a traitor.”

“It is a serious matter.”

“Who knows, where the candy is kept?” Natasha asks, and the Asset tells her. “Mmm. It would have to be someone able to get Jarvis to delete the surveillance footage.” She says, “With Tony in Malibu…”

And oh my God! This means, the traitor can only be Bruce! What can be the motive for this betrayal? Handler Darcy will surely punish Bruce, and the Asset doesn´t want that. Bruce is nice. But he cannot lie to his Handler. With a heavy heart, he asks Jarvis to call her, Jane and Bruce to the living room. They arrive shortly.

“Is everything ok?” Bruce asks, and is the Asset imagining it, or does he look nervous.

“What´s wrong, Sweetie?” Handler Darcy says.

The Asset takes a deep breath “The Super Secret Candy Stash, That Tony Must Never Know About, is very important. Yet it was stolen.” Both Jane and Handler Darcy glare at Clint, while Natasha looks amused. “Clint is innocent. We believe the thief is…Bruce.” The women gasp.

“Bruce, is this true? Have you betrayed our trust, and then attempted to hide it?” Jane asks.

“Bruce?” Handler Darcy says.

Bruce runs a hand through his hair, “This is the first, I hear of it.”

“How do we know, you are not a lying liar, who lies?” Handler Darcy says.

“Jarvis, did I steal the candy?” Bruce says.

“I am not allowed to name the person, who did that.” Jarvis says.

“Mmm. Ok, I give you permission to tell us, if I asked for surveillance footage to be deleted on the day of the theft.” Bruce says.

“You did not, Sir”

“The plot thickens…” Natasha says, “That means…since Thor is away…Steve!” All gasp. It makes perfect sense. Steve has the power to have footage deleted.

Steve is called but swear his innocence. At that point Sam walks into the room. “Hi Guys.” He says. “What´s happening?” They all come to the same realization. Sam blushes, when confronted. He says, he didn´t know, that the candy was forbidden and when Jarvis told him, he panicked. As Jane and Handler Darcy scolds Sam, Clint puts an arm around Natasha and says, “What a day!” But he is smiling as he says it.

Sam promises to replace the candy, and they decide to watch a movie. They see Terminator 2. This time, the hero’s mission is to protect the child of his previous target. The Asset likes the movie. The Asset also had to struggle with the idea of not being allowed to kill anyone and not understanding why. Sam says, we must all build our own moral code. Darcy says, that maybe the Asset could try not being an Asset anymore and just Bucky. He is surprised to discover, this does not send him into a spiral of panic.

“I think”, he says,” I think, I would like to try that.”

“That´s great Bucky.” Steve says.

“I require platonic cuddling though.” He says, and cuddle they do.

 

The End.


End file.
